La Luna y La Estrella
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Una estrella dolorida, una luna lejana y una canción desesperada por el reencuentro entre ambos astros. Regalo para Neissa.


**Título:** La luna y la estrella.

**Claim:** Seiya/Serena.

**Palabras: **2789.

**Summary:** Una estrella dolorida, una luna lejana y una canción desesperada por el reencuentro entre ambos astros. Regalo para Neissa.

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takenouchi, no pretendo ganar dinero u otra remuneración por escribir, aunque dudo que lo consiguiese si quisiere; pero ni modo. 

**Notas:** Iba a ser un drabble; pero me emocioné y terminó siendo un one-shot. Está dedicado a **Neissa **en su cumpleaños, aunque no nos conocemos mucho, le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, que se encuentre un macho, una vida y un fandom para que se pierda en él. Lamentablemente no se los puedo comprar yo porque no pude conseguirme uno para mí, así que me conformaría con saber que le gustó (espero). También participa del tercer concurso del foro **"Concursos Literarios"** (link en mi profile).

Me inspiré en una clase de Historia, joder, siempre pregunta qué rayos escribo xD Hasta me llegó a decir que a fin de año me va a pedir todo lo que escribo en sus clases xD

Ya los dejo de aburrir, disfruten la lectura y hagan feliz a esta autora dejándome un review (:

* * *

Grana y dorado revisten las paredes del castillo real, sirvientes corriendo de aquí para allá arreglando jarrones rotos, haciendo los últimos preparativos y apurándose entre ellos para terminar más rápido. Todos están ansiosos, eufóricos, impacientes, ninguno puede esperar a que la celebración comience. Es el día de fiesta más esperado por todos en el planeta, que aunque aún no fue terminado de reconstruir, quieren celebrar los diez años de haber vencido a Sailor Galaxia. Y claro, cómo no, el castillo real es el lugar con más bullicio de todos.

Yaten finge odiar esas fechas porque _hay que trabajar demasiado para una fiesta que sólo dura un día._ Y en eso no miente, sólo que no le molestan las fechas, es más le agrada recordar la victoria, sólo que como Yaten Kou tenía obligaciones que cumplir, como ser el mejor aguafiestas del planeta, aunque por ser ese día tan memorable no podía evitar que le sonriera la mirada como en eventos anteriores.

Nadie puede irse de la influencia expansiva que provoca la felicidad de los habitantes y de su gobernante. Era inevitable que todos quisieran participar al menos en algo, la fiesta estaba planeada como todos los años para satisfacer las expectativas de los habitantes y cuando uno pensaba que era la mejor fiesta de todas, la del año siguiente lo sorprendía gratamente.

Pero Seiya parecía ajeno a toda aquella felicidad… como cada jodido año y sus hermanos tenían que soportarlo. Como cada año, Seiya se sumergía en sus pensamientos durante días, negándose a ser feliz durante aquella fecha, bueno, no era que él fuese la persona más feliz del universo; pero esos días, parecía más ausente de lo que hacía años era.

* * *

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Seiya?— preguntó Taiki, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Su hermano miraba sin ver, a través del enorme ventanal que daba con el jardín principal del castillo. Era una vista única y espectacular, cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba admirando; pero sus hermanos lo conocían demasiado bien como para no saber que estaba en cualquier cosa en vez de en las flores de fuego que presumían en el aquel magnífico lugar. Seiya estaba recargado con su codo sobre el sillón al lado del ventanal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Taiki pensó, a causa de aquel gesto, había salido del ensimismiento; pero descubrió que era todo lo contrario.

—Seiya, que…— comenzó diciendo; pero fue parado por Yaten.

—No intentes nada. Sabes que todos los años es igual— le cortó tajante, obviamente molesto. No por la insistencia de Taiki, sino por la terquedad de Seiya—. Sabes mejor que yo que aún no la olvida y esta no es una celebración para él, sino todo lo contrario—. Cambió su tono a amargura. A ambos les dolía que su hermano aún no pudiera sobreponerse a haberse ido hace ya diez malditos –_jodidos y obviamente más que suficientes_- años. No querían ver a su hermano sufrir; pero para aquello no había remedio, ella no lo quería y, a esta altura del partido, ya debía estar casada y tal vez con hijos. No podían hacer que la gente se enamorase, no podían hacer que Serena quisiera estar con Seiya, aunque les doliera, porque aunque a ambos les caía como una patada al hígado, preferían ver a Seiya feliz con aquel "mamarracho de coletas rubias", que infeliz como desde hace diez años—. Seiya no tiene remedio— suspiró cansado apartando su mirada hacia el espejo del tocador, acomodándose un par de sus cabellos plateados.

Seiya por fin reaccionó a este último nombramiento de su nombre. — ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Yaten?— preguntó ingenuamente mirando a ambos hermanos por primera vez desde que ambos habían comenzado aquella conversación. Eso definitivamente agotó la paciencia de Yaten, que rodó los ojos y suspiró tan exageradamente exasperado que movió con el viento de su espiración el cabello recién acomodado.

—Esto es suficiente por hoy para mí— dijo levantando los brazos como declarándose inocente y salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta. Seiya miró extrañado a Taiki, como esperando una respuesta a la actitud "incoherente" de su hermano. Taiki negó con la cabeza, resignado. Era igual todos los años, definitivamente.

* * *

En el camino, se tropezó varias veces con los sirvientes. Comenzó a exasperarle un poco tanto jaleo de aquellas fechas. Su humor variaba entre depresión y mal genio con una rapidez alarmante. Cada pequeño detalle llegaba a amargarlo o irritarlo fácilmente, y obviamente tanto ruido, corridas, idas, venidas, destrozos y demases comenzaba a exasperarlo; hubiera querido salir a tomar aire un rato a alguno de los jardines y distraerse, pero la princesa lo necesitaba ahora.

Suspiró pesadamente en el momento en que tomó el pomo de la sala donde su alteza lo esperaba, antes de entrar y fingir una semi sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Me llamó, su alteza?— preguntó con la voz más firme que pudo encontrar.

—Sí, Fighter— afirmó la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos dándose vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —He visto que has estado demasiado distraído estos días— eso no sonaba a reproche, la princesa estaba preocupada por él.

—Lo siento— dijo sinceramente, no sabía qué más responder. Sus hermanos también estaban preocupados por él, no era sana tanta angustia; pero no lo podía evitar. Lo peor del caso es que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había pedido perdón esos últimos días por su distracción y mal humor, sin darse cuenta que los que lo rodeaban no hacían eso para molestarlo, sino que, como lo querían le deseaban felicidad no ese eterno sufrimiento que llevaba casi como una segunda piel.

Ella negó suavemente ante sus palabras y entornó su cuerpo nuevamente hacia el ventanal, donde anteriormente había estado observando hasta el momento en que había entrado.

—No es necesario que te disculpes— comenzó diciendo, dejando tácitamente un mensaje _"sólo deja de angustiarte que nos amargas a nosotros"_, estaba casi explícito. Por la ventana se podía observar la magnificencia del jardín principal del castillo durante la noche, era mucho más hermoso en aquel momento del día porque flores de fuego llameaban con más intensidad, abarcándolo todo, llenando todos los rincones de calor y alegría. Pero ella no veía eso, observaba más arriba, aquel punto lejano que sabía que estaba la Vía Láctea. Seiya se tuvo que acercar para poder apreciar la vista. Estaba demasiado lejana, no podía verla. Y, joder, cómo dolió cuando sintió nuevamente la herida escocer, era como meter el dedo en la llaga. La luna estaba demasiado lejos, siempre lo había estado. —Las distancias están impuestas por los prejuicios y miedos de la humanidad— comenzó—, no está tan lejos como parece. La luna se ve lejana; pero la distancia territorial no tiene comparación a la lejanía de los prejuicios, es casi insignificante si las comparas. Es sólo territorio, puedes pasarlo; pero ¿se es lo suficientemente valiente como para pasar las barreras de los miedos e inseguridades para llegar a lo queremos?

—Princesa, yo…— se quedó boquiabierto con lo dicho, no sabía verdaderamente qué decir otro. _Bravo, Seiya, qué elocuente_. Pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar porque la princesa se giró nuevamente sobre su eje para mirarlo a los ojos y la expresión de su rostro cambió rápidamente a una de emoción.

—Fighter, te había llamado para pedirte si podías tocar tu canción en la celebración de mañana.

El cambio de tema tan brusco lo sobresaltó, pero lo agradeció profundamente, no se sentía en condiciones como para lidiar con una charla justamente de _ese_ tema del que estaban hablando.

—Por supuesto— respondió tan rápidamente como el tema de charla se había cambiado. Necesitaba irse pronto de aquel dormitorio o explotaría dejando polvo de estrellas en su lugar arruinando la alfombra.

—El piano está en un sótano del ala noreste. Gracias, Fighter— notando la incomodidad del hombre. —Puedes retirarte— dijo al tiempo que volvía a observar la vista que le ofrecía el ventanal. Seiya se deslizó con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Que alguien le dijera quién rayos había sido el retrasado que había decidido poner el piano en el lugar más alejado del castillo de donde estaba. Lo mataría. _Será una muerte lenta y dolorosa_. Se dijo a sí mismo dándole énfasis a _dolorosa_. Suspiró cansado cuando por fin llegó a la bendita puerta del sótano. Sabía que esos lugares eran bastante grandes y que sería complicado encontrar el piano, debería haberle pedido ayuda a Yaten o a Taiki; pero había salido disparado del salón, con tal de finalizar aquella charla, que se le había olvidado por completo. Bueno, ya había llegado a ahí, ni muerto volvía a buscar a alguien para tener que regresar.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, entrando al sorprendentemente pequeño sótano empolvado. Vaya que era muchísimo más pequeño de lo que había pensado, además el instrumento que buscaba estaba a la vista y lo había divisado aun con la luz apagada. La luz se prendió por sí sola con tan solo alertar la presencia de alguien en la habitación. Adoraba eso de su planeta, le costó adaptarse a los interruptores de luz, al igual que a sus hermanos, el tiempo que estuvieron en la Tierra.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos de aquel planeta que tantos dolores de cabeza y corazón le había dado; pero con volver a tener en frente aquel piano terrestre fue inevitable, sintió como una fuerza sobrenatural obligaba a su cuerpo a acercarse al instrumento.

Deslizó sus dedos por la tapa negra de fina madera de roble terrestre, sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en los dedos, ansiosos por volver a sentir vibrar a aquel piano como en antaño. Con delicadeza casi benéfica, levantó la tapa que rechinó por la cantidad de años sin ser usada y, casi sin darse cuenta, su dedo mayor viajó entre las demás teclas hasta la primera nota de aquella vieja canción que no recordaba su letra ni título. Continuó por inercia con la siguiente, que le dio un duro golpe en la memoria, sintiendo cada fibra de su piel vibrando encima del instrumento y cerrando los ojos por la acumulación de sensaciones repentinas e inesperadas.

Se sentó en el desgastado banquillo, luego de desempolvarlo ligeramente y continuar con la siguiente nota y presionando con el pie derecho uno de los pestillos.

Siguió casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dejándose envolver por las viejas emociones, recordando los momentos vividos junto al instrumento, aquella tarde en la Tierra, rememorando a la mujer de largas hebras doradas que se sentó a su lado a escucharlo tocar el piano, confidente de mudo e irónicamente sonoro de los secretos susurrados y las sonrisas compartidas.

La sinfonía continuaba su curso angustiada, como si estuviese de luto. Sus dedos danzando sobre las teclas negras y blancas, sin detenerse a pensar en la siguiente. Su mente estaba demasiado lejos de allí como para fijarse, en un lugar utópico donde su amor era posible y ella le correspondía, no habían títulos, ni lunas ni estrellas ni príncipes que impidieran su amor. Sólo Seiya y Serena, Serena y Seiya, qué lindo sonaba.

Sus pensamientos vagaban como trotamundos en el doloroso recuerdo de la partida, inundándose en la angustia, en esos ojos azules, queriéndose ahogar en los sentimientos, en las notas y en la letra.

_Busca a tu amor, busca a tu amor._

Lindo consejo, lástima que no tuviese semejante coraje.

Y por un momento, quiso ser valiente e ir a buscarla, aun sin estar seguro de lo que ella sentía y pensando que tal vez ella querría irse con él, a aquella utopía con la que soñaba cada noche desde hace diez años, que no importaba si no existía, ellos iban a crear aquel lugar de alguna forma, en algún lugar, sin importar los ajenos.

Quería fundirse en la maldita canción, convertirse en alguna nota de las estrofas que casi nadie recuerda cuando la canción es vieja; pero que siempre tiene la letra más bonita. Y morirse, perdiéndose en el olvido del viento, como polvo de estrellas en el universo.

Porque así terminaría muriendo, siendo olvidado por el tiempo como cualquier otra estrella intentando llegar a la luna; pero ella no, porque la luna es preemente, altiva y poderosa, se cierne sobre los humanos y deja caer sobre ellos su influencia.

La luna sobrevive al tiempo, a los desastres, al dolor, siempre lejana de las estrellas; pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el sufrimiento continúe. La luna es despiadada, presumiéndose de su belleza y las estrellas están acostumbradas a enamorarse todos los días de ella.

Las últimas notas se entretejieron solas, dejándole con la última tecla apretada un regusto amargo en la boca. Quería llorar, se había prometido no hacerlo. Pero la luna dolía, dolía aun estando lejos y cerca. Dolía más que cualquier cosa, una bala en el pecho se sentiría más agradable que eso. El veneno nadaba en su estómago, haciéndole sentir que moría; pero que el sufrimiento no terminaba. Pasó las manos por su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos oscuros con desesperación, no sabía qué hacer, no podía continuar de aquella manera toda la vida; pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Morir no era una opción, sus hermanos sufrirían y ya lo habían aguantado suficiente todos aquellos diez años.

Una presencia a su lado, lo alertó. No había imaginado que alguien entraría allí, era el lugar más apartado del castillo y donde menos personas pasaban. Levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que al lado suyo, parada al lado del piano se encontraba la princesa.

—Princesa… yo, lo siento… sé que debía... pero yo…— sólo balbuceos ininteligibles lograban salir de sus labios, no era capaz de formular una oración coherente.

—Seiya, ¿qué haces aún aquí?— suspiró ella cansada, sin prestar atención a lo anteriormente dicho.

—Es que ya iba a llevar el piano, sólo que…

—No me refería a eso— le cortó, para luego reformular la frase—. ¿Por qué aún no has ido a buscar _a la luna_?— tenía mil y un respuestas para ello y la vez ninguna. Mil y una respuestas y ninguna, con un montón de metáforas y palabras cursis que le darían diabetes a cualquiera que las escuchase, iba a decir alguna, pero se conformó con algo simple.

—Ella no me quiere— lo soltó. Jamás lo había dicho; pero sabía que dolería tanto. La garganta le ardía y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos por salir; mas se contuvo.

—Eso no lo sabes. La luna tan o más prejuiciosa que las mismas estrellas. Siempre está sola por el miedo al dolor— _genial más metáforas_, se dijo a sí mismo.

—La luna no está sola, alteza. Tiene a la tierra junto a ella— mierda, eso era mucho más difícil de decir de lo que imaginaba. No podía soportar tan solo imaginar a él tocándola, acariciándola, diciéndole palabras de amor al oído que Seiya jamás podrá decírselas a ella; pero sobretodo: _amándola._

—La luna está con la Tierra por costumbre, nadie le preguntó si quería estar junto a ella o no. Desde tiempos ancestrales la luna debe estar con la tierra, girando alrededor, lo hace por costumbre y obligación—. Había algún secreto entre líneas que ella quería transmitirle; pero no podía contarle, debía ser por eso que estaba usando metáforas para contarle eso.

— ¿Pero usted cree en serio que la luna va a preferir a una estrella que a la tierra?— era evidente lo que quería decir. Seiya era un plebeyo, _su querido Darien _era un príncipe, no había punto de comparación entre ellos, era obvio que salía perdiendo.

—No lo sé— dijo encogiéndose de hombres —, nadie le ha preguntado. Deberías comprobarlo… Seiya— le dijo pronunciando su nombre terrestre. ¿Era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Le estaba queriendo decir que se fuera a la tierra? No podía ser cierto.

Miró a su princesa con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando de cierta manera que fuese verdad. Sólo pudo ver confirmación en sus ojos y la esperanza de un futuro feliz para su guardián.

—Oh, por favor, ve— dijo ya cansada de la situación—. Alguno de tus hermanos puede reemplazarte mañana, a menos que seas el único que los tres que sabe tocar el piano— dijo riendo.

Seiya no estaba seguro si había dicho gracias o había pedido permiso para irse o se había despedido, tan sólo corrió hacia los jardines, convirtiéndose en una estrella fugaz, dejando un camino de polvo de estrellas a su paso veloz.

Tal vez era verdad que tan sólo los separaba la distancia de los prejuicios porque sintió que había llegado a la tierra en un santiamén y con aquellos pensamientos, tocó la puerta de aquella casa que apenas recordaba; pero conocía todas las facciones del rostro de la propietaria.

_

* * *

Aclaración: es un one-shot de un solo capítulo, no pienso continuarlo, ya lo advierto, es un final libre que queda a su imaginación._


End file.
